


Until the Next Time we Meet

by SniperKnightPrincess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperKnightPrincess/pseuds/SniperKnightPrincess
Summary: Every meeting with Genji was more interesting than the last, that was for sure.A story written from OC POV on Genji's struggles, joys, and eventual triumph over his demons.Will add more tags as they are introduced.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! This is my first posting on here, so leave me so feedback and let me know what you think. Spotted errors, compliments, criticism, suggestions, I'll take 'em all.  
> I have been super into Overwatch the last couple months and developed an unhealthy obsession with Genji :3 thus, this was born. On that note, I did research into the Overwatch lore and timelines, but please let me know if I have something incorrect regarding that. Anything that I could not find a solid answer on, I took liberties with. Other than that, enjoy!

The first time I met Genji Shimada, he spat blood in my face.   
. . . . . .

“Stand aside! Critically wounded coming through!” A familiar voice rang out. I cocked my head, listening to the sudden yells coming from down the medical wing of the base. “All medical personnel on deck! This one’s gonna be a doozy!” Well, that was my cue. I lurched to my feet, grabbing a lengthy white lab coat and swinging it on as I hurried out the doorway of my tiny office. A few seconds of speed walking later, I shoved open the double doors at the end of the hall and witnessed what can only be described as chaos. Staff were jogging around, preparing for the entrance of said patient, medical supplies were being carted into the operating room nearby, and a team of nurses were suiting up for surgery.   
“Dr. Ziegler!” I called, catching a glimpse of the petite blonde as she zoomed past me. “What’s the damage? Who is it?” I questioned, jogging to catch up with the experienced doctor. Her blues eyes darted to the side, catching my gaze for a brief second before she continued on her journey.  
“None of our agents, Charlotte. He may be a potential recruit, however. So we will do our best, as always!” The doctor’s positive tone made me nod, a small smile gracing my features. Mercy is my mentor, and one of the reasons I love this job., Her continuous good mood never failed to motivate me.   
“Alright, let’s do it,” I said, voice full of determination. Then, the doctor and I rounded the corner, and my heart sank. A couple of nurses barreled toward us, an occupied gurney rolling rapidly in between them. Even from a distance, I could see the blood. There was so much blood on the patient, some of it dried and some of it still oozing from his open wounds. The group approached quickly and turned into the operation room with me and Mercy right on their heels.   
“Allow us some room please,” Dr. Ziegler murmured as her eyes scanned the bleeding man from head to toe. The nurses all exited quietly, and Mercy’s team took over the preparation process. “Charlotte,” the blonde healer turned to me. “Suit up, we’ve got a lot of work to do.” I nodded, gulping down my fear as I began the process of putting on typical latex gloves and a protective face mask. My eyes raked over the patient. He was in terrible shape. Easily one of the worst conditions I had ever seen, much less actually help Angela take care of. Don’t get me wrong, I was used to applying healing salves, setting broken bones, and maybe sewing the odd stitch or two. But this was way above my experience level.  
The patient was a young man, probably somewhere in his mid-twenties if I had to hazard a guess. His fit body was riddled with cuts, some of them grazes and others deep gashes that dripped crimson liquid. My gaze quickly diverted from his right arm as I flinched. It would definitely need to be amputated due to the depth of his wounds. Dr. Ziegler and I crowded in on the man as she picked up the first tool a nurse handed to her. Upon further inspection I noticed his clothes were singed and burned, as well as certain patches of his tanned skin. I clenched my jaw and averted my gaze. I was not a squeamish girl, but this was an intense patient. The amount of pain he was in must have been staggering.  
“Char,” Dr. Ziegler interrupted my thoughts. I turned back and met her eyes across the gurney. “No time for slow-pokes,” she claimed, her eyes piercing into mine with clear intent. That was her way of telling me to get a move on. She was just too polite to say so.  
“A-Are you sure you want me to help? I’m not experienced enough with this kind of-” I began timidly.  
“Absolutely. Now keep our patient company for now will you? Check his vitals. Let him know he is in good hands,” she pressed, ignoring my concerns as she assessed the damage and had the nurses prepare accordingly. I gulped once more and nodded. Mercy had faith in my ability, which was somewhat comforting. But also made me nervous now for entirely different reasons. I exhaled loudly, a mantra repeating in my head. Don’t screw this up. Please don’t let me screw this up in front of Mercy.  
Shifting upwards toward the man’s head, I brought out the small flashlight from my jacket breast pocket. My eyes examined his face for the first time since he had entered the base. Similar to his body, his tanned face held a numerous amount of slashes, cuts, and slight burns. The skin between my brows wrinkled slightly in confusion. Burns seemed out of place in this situation. He was clearly attacked with a blade of some sort. Why would an attacker resort to fire afterward? I shook the thought off. Best to think about that when the patient’s not bleeding out on the gurney.  
His short black hair was matted and stuck to his forehead with sweat and blood. A particularly large gash crossed over his nose and down his cheek. His plush lips were stained red from blood, and a small trickle had dried down the corner of his mouth. The young man’s eyes were beautiful amber-brown and tilted upwards ever so slightly at the corners. His gaze was set at the ceiling, not really seeing anything and glazed over in immense pain.   
I brought my unoccupied hand up to his neck, avoiding the slashes there and feeling for a pulse. After a moment, a weak thudding made its presence known under my fingertips and a shuddering breath pushed his chest upwards simultaneously. My eyes darted to his and I saw that he had shifted his gaze to me, though it was still unfocused. I brought the flashlight up to his eyes, shining it in one and then the other to check for pupil responses. Although a bit more slowly than I would have liked, his pupils constricted. I lowered the light and leaned over his face so he could see me without straining himself.   
“I’m Charlotte. Me and Dr. Ziegler here are going to take real good care of you, okay?” I claimed, putting on my most calming voice despite the situation. “Don’t try to move. You’ve lost a lot of blood, but we’re going to patch you up.” I hoped, at least. Better to not mention the loss of limbs and whatever other complications he will definitely have, I figured. The man’s amber eyes shifted in and out of focus briefly, before finally pulling enough strength to actually see me. His lips parted as he mouthed something slowly, though no sound came out. I leaned in closer, my face hovering a few inches away in order to hear his words.   
The man’s chest suddenly gave a great jolt, as he exploded in a coughing fit. Fresh, bright blood sprayed upwards onto my face from his mouth, and the only thing I could think was thank heavens for the mask I put on previously.   
“Genji,” he whispered lowly, eyes glazed over again with a fresh wave of pain.   
“Charlotte, put him under. This is going to be tough,” the blonde doctor instructed, her voice firm. I glanced up at her, nodding at her command. Grabbing the stand hooked up with the IV bag full of anesthetic, I expertly inserted the needle into an available vein on his arm. I applied tape quickly to keep the needle stable and secure before returning to the patient’s head. His eyes blinked slowly and I was overcome with the urge to comfort him. Placing my hand gently on the most uninjured location, I settled for his forehead. His eyes flickered to mine as I delicately pushed his dark hair off his face.  
“It’s nice to meet you, Genji,” I spoke soothingly, assuming the word he uttered earlier was his name. “It’ll all be over soon, okay?” Though it may have been my imagination, I swore Genji nodded ever so slightly. His eyes drifted shut again, and did not reopen.   
“Alright,” Mercy chimed. “Let’s get to work.”

. . . . . .

The surgery itself took hours. So many, in fact, that I had lost count. Somewhere around the 5 hour mark, Mercy had sent me out to go take a quick nap since I was no longer needed. Or that useful, to be honest. I obliged willingly and quickly passed out on the uncomfortable cot in the corner of my office. After what only felt like a moment of shut-eye, the door to the office swung open and Angela entered. She smiled wearily at me as she sunk into my desk chair. I swung my legs over the side of the cot, rubbing at my eyes blearily.  
“It was a success,” she sighed. “You were a great help in there. You have my thanks.”  
I bowed my head at her appreciation. “It was no problem at all! I’m just glad I was useful. I’m used to stitching up Jack when he goes all commando and catches a bullet graze, not a full blown body surgery,” I laughed sheepishly, hoping I hadn’t been a complete newbie in the operation room.  
“Well, we all have to learn somehow,” she smiled sweetly as she folded her hands in her lap. “Now I want to talk about what’s to come. Our new friend has some… adjustments to make when he awakens. His new body will be a surprise to him, I am sure. So we will do all we can to make this a smooth transition, okay?”   
“Right,” I agreed. I didn’t fully understand the cybernetics used to bring Genji back to health, and had been excused from the surgery way before anything got too technical. Angela had taken an immense amount of time and effort to learn how to successfully combine human and machine elements. But she had never attempted a full body revamp such as this. Desperate times call for desperate measures I suppose. “What would you like me to do?”  
Her blue eyes peered into my smoky gray ones, and I could see the edge of exhaustion creeping up on her. “I would like you to keep an eye on him. He will need information on how this new body operates, which I can provide. But I would like you to help for a while in day-to-day aspects. We will need to monitor his actions. He is a new recruit, after all. And with this on top of it, I would be accountable for him if he were to accidentally hurt anyone with his new abilities. Plus,” she paused briefly, before another warm smile settled on her face. “I think he could use a friend on base. And you are a perfect candidate.”


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!   
> First off, I have made the decision to re-write the first chapter, and change the reader insert to an OC. I apologize if this upsets anyone/makes you not want to continue reading/etc. Chapter one is now from a first person POV, and the rest of the story will be as well. I feel that my writing is much better as a first person POV, and that the OC is a much more fleshed out character than my reader insert was turning out to be. Again, I apologize if this is disappointing to you. But overall, I feel I can create a much better piece of work this way. That being said, chapter one has been edited, though I kept much of it the same. Feel free to give it a look over again!   
> Second, I want to give a huge thank you/shout out to FeatherFang for being my soundboard and looking over my writings before I post! She has been a wonderful help, so give her some props!  
> Finally, thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos I've received! As Mercy would say, it's nice to be appreciated! ;)  
> Enjoy!

The second time I met Genji Shimada, he gave me a heart attack.

. . . . . . 

Days had passed since my first encounter with Genji, and life around the Overwatch base has gotten pretty quiet since his arrival. Well, as quiet as a building full of world saving heroes ever was. I have been cooped up in the medical wing for the last few days, and the lack of field work was beginning to make me a little stir crazy. I preferred field work, and enjoyed my work as a medic much more thoroughly out there than in the med bay.  
A sigh escaped my lips as I slumped over paperwork strewn across my desk’s surface. Mercy had set me on the task of organizing everyone’s medical reports, since there wasn’t much else to do around the base for the time being.   
“Jeez, these guys get hurt a lot,” I muttered, picking up a stack of papers and flipping through page upon page of documented injuries of the current members of Overwatch. “I just want to do something outside,” I whined, tossing the pile back onto the desk and dropping my forehead onto the surface with a quiet thud. Paperwork was the bane of my existence, and easily the worst part of joining Overwatch as support. A soft knock on the door to my office had me whipping my head back up. “Come in!”  
“Good morning, Charlotte. How is the paperwork coming along?” Mercy asked, sliding into the room with her trademark smile gracing her lips. Oh crap.  
“Uhh,” I glanced back down at the mess occupying my desk. The doctor’s eyes followed my line of sight and a small chuckle rose from her throat.  
“That’s okay. We’re definitely not used to slow times around here. Why don’t we take a walk?” She ushered me toward the door and I wasted no time jumping out of my seat. The pair of us walked down the broad hallway, passing other offices and check-up room on the way. “I wanted to update you on our new recruit,” Mercy began, her gaze flicking to me briefly. “He is recovering well, and will most likely be conscious by today’s end.”  
My eyebrows shot up in surprise at the news. “That’s great! Especially for someone who was in such awful shape,” I commented. I hadn’t seen our patient since his surgery days ago and was beginning to grow curious on his state.  
“Yes, it is wonderful news,” she agreed, her footsteps coming to a halt in front of her own office door. I stopped as well, cocking my head slightly in question. “I mentioned the other day how I wanted you to keep an eye on him for me, you remember?” she questioned. I nodded curtly, gaze coming to rest on her crystalline eyes. “There are some things I need to show you if you are going to do so effectively,” she continued as she pushed the door open to her office. On her own uncomfortable cot in the corner of the room, lay a very familiar patient.  
“Dr. Ziegler!” I exclaimed, jumping slightly at the surprise. “What is he doing in here?” The small woman to my side didn’t look the slightest bit affected.   
“I thought it would be best if he stay here,” she said, speaking as if it were obvious. “I didn’t want him to startle my other patients in the recovery hall. Or vice versa.”   
Since our entrance into the office, my eyes had been glued to his frame. I had been there for part of the surgery, of course, but had not seen the finished product yet. The man who had once been frail and bloody was nearly unrecognizable now. With the exception of his face, Genji was covered from head to toe in metal, and almost as many tubes. An IV stand had been rolled into Mercy’s office, and a thin tube currently connected the fluid filled bag to a vein in Genji’s forearm. The consistent beep of a EKG signaled his steady heartbeat, and another wire connected his index finger to said machine.   
“D-Doctor,” I stuttered. “This is…” I froze, at a loss for words. Amazing? That was true. Also a little terrifying? Maybe.  
Mercy approached the newly enhanced man’s bedside, gesturing for me to follow. “Come, see for yourself,” she beckoned. I joined the elite healer at Genji’s bedside, my gaze still roaming over his form curiously. “This,” she began, pointing a slim finger at the cyborg’s brown plated side. “Is a metallic formula Torbjorn helped me create. It has the durability of metal, but also contains a synthetic material for slight flexibility,” Mercy explained. “Genji was raised in the Shimada ninja clan, so preserving his agility was a must.” Wow, she had definitely been briefed before Genji’s arrival. My gaze flickered to her form. I wonder why she hadn’t informed me he was on the way. And Torbjorn had enough time to make a new material just for Genji? My brows lowered slightly, a small crease developing between them. Something was going on, and it was being kept from me.   
A small sigh escaped Angela’s lips suddenly, drawing my attention toward her and away from my train of thought. “I kept as much of him human as I could, but he was so fragile. Between the cuts, abrasions, and burns, there was not much chance of his skin ever healing properly. The scar tissue will never be strong enough for the field, so I had to cover all of him just for his protection,” she explained, a melancholy expression settling on her face. “I know he will be looked down on for his appearance, and I feel responsible.”  
Mercy always had people’s best interest at heart. It’s what made her an excellent doctor and field healer. She grew attached to her patients, and felt their pain as if it were her own. So when her empathy became almost too much to manage, I always did my best to try and put her at ease.  
“Dr. Ziegler, what you did here is nothing short of amazing,” I soothed. “His transition will be hard, and his future will be forever changed. But without you, he wouldn’t be alive. And I’m sure after his initial shock, he’ll realize everything you’ve done for him.”  
Ever so slowly, the blonde’s face brightened as she considered. “Thank you. I still fear for his reaction, but your words have reassured me, ” she smiled. “Now, I believe I have sulked enough. Allow me to finish with the explanation. Most of the white pieces of armor here,” she gestured toward his torso, hips, and shoulders. “Are removable, and will need maintenance from time to time. His right arm will as well, since it is completely mechanical. It will be quite some time before removal however, as the skin underneath is extremely fragile and needs time to repair itself. The illuminated valves on his stomach and shoulders will need cleaned as well.”  
I nodded along to Angela’s speech, but found my thoughts drifting along with my eyes. Genji’s new cyborg body was in amazing shape. Although who’s to say it didn’t look like that before, just with skin instead? My gaze slid upwards and lingered heavily on his face.Two clear tubes lay gently across each cheekbone and traveled up into each nostril. They were hooked into another machine I hadn’t noticed earlier, and were definitely benefiting the steady rise and fall of his chest. The long gash across his nose and cheek had been stitched shut, by yours truly, and a few of the other deeper cuts had been pulled together with butterfly tape. Overall, his face was a battleground of slashes, burns, and stitches. And yet, I felt a slight pull toward him.  
Even in this banged up, robotic state, Genji was attractive. I could admit that. His cheekbones were high and his jaw held hard edges that defined his face. His lips looked soft and inviting, now that they weren’t caked in dry blood. And his eyes… were open and staring back at me. Genji was staring at me staring at him. Oh God.   
“Ack!” Was my eloquent noise of surprise, My body physically jolting backward at the unexpected jerk back to reality. I recovered quickly, not without a questioning glance from Angela, however. Had I really just been ogling a patient? Damn, I had been inside for way too long. Definitely needed to get around some new people.  
“Mr. Shimada! You are awake,” Mercy beamed. Said cyborg shifted on the cot, a grunt emerging from his throat as he attempted to sit up.   
“Where am I?” his voice rasped out, clearly dry from lack of use. His brown eyes blinked slowly, confusion the dominant emotion displaying in them. “What is-”  
“Mr. Shimada,” Angela cooed, ushering him back down with a wave of her hands. “You are safe, and we are here to help. I am Angela, and this is Charlotte. What do you remember?”  
“I-I don’t know. I was on my family’s estate, and my brother Hanzo came to speak with me. Our father had just passed a few days prior and…” he paused for a split second before realization dawned in his eyes. “Hanzo! He...he attacked me!”   
Genji’s voice was rising, and it was then that I noticed the slight synthesizer effect on his Japanese lilt. Genji was getting worked up fast, though I almost couldn’t blame him. This was the first I had heard of how he had sustained his injuries, and the idea of his brother trying to murder him made me feel ill.   
Another grunt emerged from the young man, as he ignored Mercy’s earlier gestures and pulled himself into a sitting position. Immediately after rising, Genji froze. He had finally noticed his metal coated limbs. My breath halted in my chest, waiting for his reaction.  
“Genji,” Mercy began, raising her hands in an effort to calm him before any sort of panic could set in. “Let me explain what happened, please.”   
The ninja raised his hands to examine them, clenching and unclenching them as if he couldn’t believe they were attached to him. His amber brown eyes stared at them unwaveringly, but he did not speak. I slowly released the air caught in my throat. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. He seemed to be staying calm so far.  
“You are correct,” Mercy began. “You were attacked by your brother, and judging on the severity of your injuries and burns, he had the intention to kill you with the Shimada dragon. We are part of an organization dedicated to saving others, named Overwatch. Some of our agents retrieved you, and you were brought here under the agreement that you would join us once you were healed.”  
For the second time today, something Mercy said made me pause. I know we had highly mobile agents, that was for sure. But the coincidence that someone had been in the area exactly when Genji was on the verge of death was suspicious. And what in the hell was this dragon she was talking about? This didn’t sit well with me. I had to talk to Mercy.  
Once again, my attention was brought back to the situation as Genji processed the information given. I gulped silently, noticing the ninja’s hands begin to shake as he lowered his head. “You take me from my home, bring me here to work for you, and turn me into this.” His eyes snapped over to us, voice deadly and low. “What even am I? I’m not a man anymore, nor a machine,” He questioned, the volume of his words rising and his tone seeping with frustration. Genji’s arm rose, his hand coming to his face as he pulled the tubes off his face roughly. The IV in his arm was pulled next, and my eyes widened in realization.  
“Genji, please. Stay in bed, you are still nowhere near recovered,” Mercy begged, flitting forward to stop his hands from removing the medical equipment. “You will tear your stitches. Genji, please.” Her sentence halted as the cyborg swung his legs off the cot, standing to his full height over her petite frame. The cyborg’s face contorted in anger, his eyebrows drawn low and his eyes blazing with amber fire.   
“Get out,” he snarled, white teeth flashing. I didn’t need to be told twice. I backed up, grabbing onto Mercy’s sleeve as I went and tugged her with me. The blonde opened her mouth to speak, whether it be another attempt at soothing Genji or telling me to let go, we’ll never know. Because at that moment, Genji let out an enraged yell and flung an arm out, knocking over the IV stand and EKG machine in the process. He flinched immediately afterward, clutching at the stitches he undoubtedly pulled in his torso. Upturned eyes glanced at us again, and the anger was still clear in them even as he sank back down onto the cot. “Go! Leave me alone!”  
Obeying his command, I pulled Angela out of the office with me and shut the door behind us. Our eyes met, and we both let out an exhale simultaneously. That could have gone better. But I definitely didn’t blame him. Based on his reaction, he’d definitely need some more time to process alone. He wasn’t ready for the spiel on his new body, so I figured this would be a good time to question my mentor. “Doctor, I have something I’d like to talk to you about,” I began.  
Mercy sighed again, rubbing her temples. “Of course, Charlotte. Can it wait for a bit though? That did not go as well as I’d hoped.”  
“Sure,” I nodded. Damn. I’d have to get some answers out of her later. Mercy thanked me before turning on her heel.  
“I need some Swiss chocolate,” she muttered before turning the corner. I smiled slightly, finding the comment amusing. The smile fell soon afterward though. Mercy had never kept things from me before, and I had a nagging feeling I wouldn’t like whatever it was.


End file.
